Talk:God
I redirected GoD to here (instead of to gauntlets of dexterity). I thought that it would be more confusing to have God and GoD point to different places, possibly because I am sometimes an Oberin player. --Kernigh 06:36, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Linking god names I just reverted an edit that added links to all god names. I don't think an article can be written of any of them. The archeologist gods are currently redirects to archeologist, which is in my opinion a reasonable idea. --ZeroOne 23:09, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Well, each one has an encyclopedia entry, and lately I'm on a mission to add those if they are absent. My poor samurai has been standing in the same place for days just pressing / and typing in monster names, while I study lore. I agree there's not much more to be said aside from associated alignment and role, unless anyone wants to add more notes about the source mythology. MysterX 07:50, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Catharsis "In every NetHack game, the role of your adventurer determines the set of gods that the game uses, which is completely absurd." I can't argue with this, but it's still really funny. As an addendum, if you are a Priest, you worship someone else's gods at random, which is almost worse. --Mogri 19:52, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :I know. IMO, ADOM and Crawl have much better religion systems. Heck, Angband has a better religion system! In fact, I've been trying to use my rudimentary (read: I have less than the average watermelon) C skills to re-implement the old "race" classes, as well as add a few new features. Any tips would be welcome. --Kahran042 12:05, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::Refresh my memory on whom you worshipped prior to 3.4.0? I started playing over ten years ago but I can't remember the old religion system. Legacy info like this would be good on the God page and related pages as well. --Mogri 18:21, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :::OK, list of racial gods prior to 3.4.0 (preceding underscore indicates a goddess): :::*-Elves: Solonor Thelandira (L), _Aerdrie Faenya (N), Erevan Ilesere © (in SLASH'EM, chaotic elves are considered drow, and hence worship _Lolth.) :::*And, for the racial classes in SLASH'EM: :::*-Dwarves: Moradin (L), Dumathoin (N), Abbathor © :::*-Gnomes: Garl Glittergold (L), Flandal Steelskin (N), Urdlen © :::*-Hobbits: I forgot the L and N gods, but the C god is Morgoth, and I'm pretty sure that the other two are from Middle-Earth, too. :::*-Lycanthropes: Eluvian (L), Moon (N), Lycanthus © :::*-Dopplegangers: same as Cavemen :::*Finally, prior to the implementation of the race system, Orcs and Vampires were unplayable in SLASH'EM, but I at least have an idea as to an Orc pantheon: :::*-Orcs: Ilneval (L), Yurtus (N), Gruumsh © :::Hope this helps, and thanks for asking. As my profile says, my specialties are older versions and SLASH'EM, so...yeah. --Kahran042 22:55, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::::And humans still worshipped based on profession? --Mogri 00:55, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, although in SLASH'EM, there were Dwarf, Gnome, Hobbit, Lycanthrope, and Doppleganger classes. Personally, I think that the only classes that should worship based on profession are Barbarian, Caveman, Monk, Samurai, and Valkyrie, and all the new SLASH'EM classes.--Kahran042 1:05, 13 January 2007 (UTC) GoD Nobody is going to seriously type in "GoD" and expect to end up at the "gauntlets of dexterity" page. However, I left in that disambiguation, since it doesn't really hurt anything. Seriously, that's kind of odd, though. --- 69.11.189.85 07:14, 16 January 2007 (UTC)